bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Crews
In October 2014, Crews took part in a WWE tryout camp, resulting in him being offered a developmental contract. Starting on December 31, 2014, multiple sources reported that Crews had come to terms on a contract with WWE. He reported to the WWE Performance Center, the home of their NXT developmental brand, on April 6, 2015. WWE officially announced Crews as part of a new class of NXT recruits in a press release on April 13. He made his first televised appearance on the May 6 episode of NXT, signing an NXT contract in a segment with William Regal. Crews started working NXT house shows the following month, under the ring name of Uhaa Nation. On August 5, it was announced that Uhaa, now working under the new ring name Apollo Crews, would be making his televised NXT in-ring debut on August 22 at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. Crews made his debut at the August 13 tapings, which would air after NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, defeating Martin Stone. At NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn, Crews defeated Tye Dillinger in his official debut match. At NXT TakeOver: Respect, Crews defeated Tyler Breeze. On the October 8 tapings of NXT, Crews won a battle royal to become the #1 contender to the NXT Championship. Crews received his title shot against Finn Bálor on October 22, winning the match, but not the title, by disqualification, when he was attacked by Baron Corbin, who held a grudge against Crews for eliminating him from the #1 contender's battle royal. The rivalry between Crews and Corbin led to a match at NXT TakeOver: London, which Corbin won. Crews had a small feud with Elias Samson after he saved Johnny Gargano from Elias' assault on the March 23, 2016, NXT. The two would subsequently have a match on the April 6 NXT, which was won by Crews. On April 4, 2016, Crews made his main roster debut on Raw, defeating Tyler Breeze. Crews then entered a feud with the Social Outcasts (Heath Slater, Curtis Axel, Bo Dallas and Adam Rose), defeating each member of the stable, culminating in a match on the April 18 Raw. Prior to the match, Crews agreed to join the Social Outcasts if any member of the stable could defeat him. As part of the agreement, the Social Outcasts also agreed to leave Crews alone if he won the match. Crews defeated Slater to end the feud. Crews suffered his first loss on the main roster on the May 23 Raw, losing to Chris Jericho in a Money in the Bank qualifying match. The loss was blamed on Sheamus' pre-match attack on Crews, starting a feud between the two. Crews and Sheamus faced off at Money in the Bank, where Crews was victorious. On July 19, Crews was drafted to the SmackDown brand in the 2016 WWE draft. On the July 26 SmackDown, Crews won a battle royal to earn a spot in a six-pack challenge to determine the #1 contender to Dean Ambrose's WWE World Championship at SummerSlam. Later that same episode, Crews was defeated by Dolph Ziggler in the six-pack challenge, which also included AJ Styles, Baron Corbin, Bray Wyatt and John Cena. The following week, Crews defeated Corbin and Kalisto to become the #1 contender to the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Crews received his title shot on August 21 at SummerSlam, but was defeated by The Miz. Crews defeated The Miz in a non-title match at the 2016 Tribute to the Troops, which led to a title match on the December 20 SmackDown, where The Miz retained his title. On January 29, 2017, at the Royal Rumble, Crews took part in his first Royal Rumble match, entering as number 22 and being eliminated by Luke Harper. In early 2017, Crews teamed up with Kalisto to feud with Dolph Ziggler after Ziggler attacked Kalisto. At Elimination Chamber, Crews and Kalisto defeated Ziggler in a two-on-one handicap match. Following the match, Ziggler attacked the two, injuring Crews' ankle, which was trapped in a chair. This led to a chairs match on the February 28 SmackDown, where Ziggler was victorious. On April 10, 2017, Crews was moved to the Raw brand as part of the Superstar Shake-up. Shortly thereafter, a storyline began with Titus O'Neil offering Crews his managerial services. After becoming affiliated with "The Titus Brand", Crews started displaying attitude and cockiness, most notably by mocking and attacking Enzo Amore on the May 15 episode of Raw. The following week, Kalisto confronted Crews about his alliance with "The Titus Brand", resulting in a match between the two, which Crews lost. On the Extreme Rules kickoff show, Crews was defeated by Kalisto. During that period, Akira Tozawa joined the Titus Brand, turning it into "Titus Worldwide". Crews would then enter a short feud with Elias, where Crews lost to Elias on the No Mercy kickoff show, the following night and October 9 episodes of Raw. On November 27, Dana Brooke also joined Titus Worldwide. Brooke made her first official appearance with the team on the January 1, 2018, episode of Raw accompanying Crews along with O'Neil in a match against Bray Wyatt, in which he was defeated; at this point Tozawa quietly left the team. On the January 8 and January 15, 2018 episodes of Raw, Crews and O'Neil would defeat Cesaro and Sheamus in upset victories. At the Royal Rumble, Crews entered the Royal Rumble as the thirteenth entrant, being eliminated by Cesaro. On the January 29 episode of Raw, Crews and O'Neil competed in a match against Cesaro and Sheamus for the Raw Tag Team Championships, in a losing effort. On February 19, 2018, his ring name was shortened to Apollo. On the February 19 episode of Raw, Apollo and O'Neil defeated Cesaro and Sheamus in a non-title tag team rematch to earn another shot at the Raw Tag Team Championship. On February 25 at Elimination Chamber, Apollo and O'Neil lost their title match against Cesaro and Sheamus. The following night on the February 26 episode of Raw, Apollo and O’Neil competed in a 2 out of 3 falls match for the championships against Cesaro and Sheamus, losing 2–0 to end the feud. On April 8 at WrestleMania 34, Apollo competed in the 2018 André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal in which he was unsuccessful. On the April 16 episode of Raw, he reverted to his full ring name Apollo Crews before he and O'Neil were attacked by Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. On the April 23 episode of Raw, Crews and O'Neil were defeated by Ziggler and McIntyre. On April 27 at the Greatest Royal Rumble, Crews entered at number 33 during the Royal Rumble match, in which he eliminated Chad Gable before eliminated by Randy Orton. On September 3, Dana Brooke parted ways with Titus Worldwide after a mid-match coaching backfired, causing Brooke and Ember Moon to lose to Bayley and Sasha Banks. On the October 15 episode of Raw, Crews returned as a singles competitor when he interrupted Elias during his performance, thus disbanding Titus Worldwide. The following week, he lost to Elias. On the December 31 episode of Raw, Crews won a battle royal by eliminating eight wrestlers to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship against Dean Ambrose. That same night, he was defeated by Ambrose. He competed in his third Royal Rumble match at the namesake pay-per-view on January 27, 2019, where he was eliminated by Baron Corbin. At WrestleMania 35, Crews competed in his third consecutive André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal but was eliminated by Andrade. On the April 16th episode of SmackDown, Crews was drafted back to the SmackDown brand during the 2019 Superstar Shake-Up. In June he started feuding with Andrade on SmackDown. Crews was eliminated by Andrade in the 50-Man Battle Royal at WWE Super Showdown. At the following NXT tapings, Crews made a surprise appearance to wrestle Kushida. Crews faced Buddy Murphy during the SummerSlam Kickoff, however the match ended in disqualification after Rowan attacked Murphy.Category:SmackDown Superstars